Operação do Ministério da Magia para adquirir o Expresso de Hogwarts
Esta operação em massa foi conduzida pelo Ministério da Magia, na altura liderado pela Ministra Ottaline Gambol, em uma tentativa de adquirir o Expresso de Hogwarts, a fim de resolver o velho problema de transporte estudantil de e para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os detalhes que cercam a origem do Expresso de Hogwarts não são amplamente conhecidos e nunca foi provado conclusivamente, embora existam registros confidenciais na sede do ministério detalhando esta operação.Escrito por JK Rowling: "O Expresso de Hogwarts" no Pottermore História Antecedentes Como é sabido a partir de relatos históricos e de evidências deixadas em xilogravuras e gravuras, os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts utilizavam para chegar a escola de qualquer forma que quisessem: vassouras, veículos encantados como carruagens, aparatação (muitas vezes com efeitos desastrosos), criaturas mágicas, etc. Era responsabilidade dos pais para levar os seus filhos à escola. Estes modos desorganizados foram a causa de muitos acidentes, para não mencionar avistamentos, por trouxas, de um vasto número de veículos mágicos aerotransportadas que viajavamm para o norte. Após a instituição do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia em 1692, tornou-se urgente encontrar um método mais discreto para transporte centenas de estudantes de toda Grã-Bretanha para Hogwarts. Como tal, a forma como os estudantes foram levados de e para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tinha que ser regulada: Chaves de Portal foram, portanto, dispostas em pontos de coleta em todo o país. No entanto, chaves de portal não provaram ser a solução ideal para o problema do transporte escolar (até um terço dos estudantes seria um fracasso para chegar a cada ano devido a ter perdido o tempo ou de ter sido incapaz de encontrar sua Chave de Portal, e muitos estudantes estavam propensos a problemas com ela, deixando-os na ala hospitalar nos primeiros dias das aulas). Outras vias mágicas para a escola (como o uso de pó de flu) foram fortemente rejeitadas por sucessivas diretores, que prezavam pela segurança do castelo. Em 1827, a Sra Ottaline Gambol subiu para a posição de Ministra da Magia e ,nessa qualidade, ela ficou intrigada com o problema e propôs uma solução ousada e controversa: a adoção de um método trouxa, um trem. A operação thumb|left|280px|O [[Expresso de Hogwarts na estação de Hogsmeade.]] Uma noite, em algum momento entre 1827 e 1835, uma força-tarefa de bruxos do Ministério foi enviada para Crewe, em Cheshire,Inglaterra, para obter um dos trens trouxas. Esta operação resultou numa realização de cento e sessenta e sete feitiços de memória e o maior feitiço de ocultação realizado na Grã-Bretanha. A força-tarefa levou uma locomotiva vermelha reluzente e vagões para as imediações da vila escocesa de Hogsmeade, próxima ao Castelo de Hogwarts, onde construíram uma estação de trem na mesma noite. História posterior thumb|250px|O [[Expresso de Hogwarts viajando pela zona rural britânica, levando os estudantes ao Castelo de Hogwarts]] Na manhã seguinte à operação, os aldeões de Hogsmeade ficaram surpresos ao ver o motor a vapor escarlate (mais tarde batizado como o Expresso de Hogwarts) e que tinham uma estação de trem. Em Crewe, vários trabalhadores ferroviários trouxas confusos passaram o resto do ano lutando contra a sensação desconfortável de que haviam perdido algo importante. O Expresso de Hogwarts sofreu várias modificações mágicas antes de ter sido aprovado pelo Ministério para uso escolar. Muitas famílias puro-sangue ficaram indignadas com a idéia de suas crianças usarem um meio de transporte trouxa, que diziam ser "inseguro, insalubre e degradante". O Ministério, no entanto, decretou que os alunos que não embarcassem o trem para o Castelo não frequentariam a escola, e assim as acusações foram prontamente silenciada, resolvendo assim o dilema de transporte estudante que vinha acontecendo desde os anos 1690. Foi só Evangeline Orpington, que estava no cargo entre 1849 e 1855, que veio a idéia de acrescentar uma plataforma escondida na estação de King's Cross, que só poderia ser acessada por bruxos e bruxas.Escrito por JK Rowling: Estação de King's Cross no Pottermore Aparições *''Pottermore'' Notas e referências en:Ministry of Magic operation to acquire the Hogwarts Express Categoria:Eventos Categoria:Segurança Categoria:Expresso de Hogwarts